Emma's Love Song for Regina Mills
by realJane91
Summary: One night in Storybrooke Auditorium, Emma played her acoustic guitar and sang "Stay" by Sugarland. Regina was there and watched Emma playing. Emma admitted her song was for Regina Mills. - SWANQUEEN -


Since Emma has arrived in Storybrooke, she walked past the buildings that she knew where to go for food, clothes and needs to buy. Most of time, she dreamed about living in a small town, find her love of life and expanding her family. She always wished everyday to have everything she came to love about Storybrooke.

Until, she moved into Storybrooke and wanted to be near her son but felt guilty about giving him away to his adopted mother, Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke. Since they fought for the custody in few months before they concurred to share a custody with their son, Henry Mills. Everything went smoothly but it had bump road in their life. They were pretty handling it very well to be co-parent their son. Everyone in Storybrooke knew that they are running the town because of Emma's career as a Sheriff since she arrived on that night to bring her son home to his adopted mother.

For the first time, Emma met Regina on her footsteps with dragging their son to home. They had their anger toward each other in the beginning to the end. They always fought but the bickering between them is getting old for everyone. Emma remembered every moment when she spent her time with her son and his mother.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

One night in Sheriff's station, Emma worked through her night shift and completed the report for Regina to receive it in next morning after that night. She didn't know what to do around in her office but she finished cleaning up in the station since she started to work on her night shift. She was supposed to take her off day on that night but found out that her dad wanted to spend his time with Mary Margaret after they had a baby in several weeks ago. She decided to take that night to let him have his time with his wife.

Emma finished her night shift at 2 in the morning, she decided to lock out at the station then took a stroll around in Storybrooke. She whistled on her way to the auditorium. She always goes there during the night time without letting someone know that she is there. Emma found the auditorium in few days after her arrival in Storybrooke.

While Emma was in the auditorium, she snooped around in her way to the stage through the audience seats then found the musical instruments in the backroom. She finally saw a similar acoustic guitar to her own acoustic guitar. She decided to take one of them and walked back to the stage. She looked around to find a stool to sit and brought it with her on the stage. The lights were still on all night after she came in.

Emma smiled at one of her favorite memory when she was young at age of 12. The best musicians taught her but they were her foster parents who loved music and taught every instruments. She loved one of the musical instruments was the acoustic guitar. She loved every moment about playing it with her foster dad. She learned all chords and notes through her age of 12 to 15 until she was taken away again but her foster dad gave her a gift, a black acoustic guitar. She kept it with her since she moved into Boston then Storybrooke. She cherished it but she wanted it to be keepsake.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Across the town, Regina tossed around in her bed and couldn't sleep at all. She shot up and groaned loudly. She looked to the clock, it was 2:30am and decided to change her clothes to casual clothes then went out after locking her door of the mayoral manor. She took a relaxing walk in Miffin Street until she arrived to Main Street.

She sighed. She walked past the Storybrooke Auditorium until she heard music from inside the building where she was passing through. She tilted her head and turned around then went back to the front of the auditorium. Her curiosity was killing her on the risk to snoop around inside the building. She wanted to know who was there playing music. But she was in the air when she heard a beautiful voice.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was strumming on the guitar and sang in a melodic voice. She played her best all time song when she was 13 years old. She always played that song with her foster dad. She kept singing until she finished her last verse. She laughed. Until, she decided to play different song. It was a beautiful song. She poured her heart out to her love of life, Regina Mills. But she won't admit her feeling toward her when she sees her. She decided to avoid the mayor in few weeks. She continued singing, "Stay"

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**_

_**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**_

_**It's just another call from home**_

_**And you'll get it and be gone**_

_**And I'll be crying**_

_**And I'll be begging you, baby**_

_**Beg you not to leave**_

_**But I'll be left here waiting**_

_**With my Heart on my sleeve**_

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**_

_**Seems like a million years**_

_**And I think I'm dying**_

_**What do I have to do to make you see**_

_**She can't love you like me?**_

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**Don't I give you what you need**_

_**When she calls you to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby, why don't you stay**_

_**You keep telling me, baby**_

_**There will come a time**_

_**When you will leave her arms**_

_**And forever be in mine**_

_**But I don't think that's the truth**_

_**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**_

_**It's too much pain to have to bear**_

_**To love a man you have to share**_

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**Don't I give you what you need**_

_**When she calls you to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby, why don't you stay**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**But my will is getting stronger**_

_**And I think I know just what I have to do**_

_**I can't waste another minute**_

_**After all that I've put in it**_

_**I've given you my best**_

_**Why does she get the best of you**_

_**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**_

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm up off my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**You can't give me what I need**_

_**When she begs you not to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**I don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby, why don't you stay, yeah**_

Emma wiped her tears on her face. She sniffed since she sang while she was playing her guitar. She didn't realize that Regina was there watching her on the stage in few rows in the back of the audience seats near the doors.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina came in the doors and revealed herself until she saw a blonde woman who was sitting on the stool and playing a guitar. Emma sang a beautiful voice for her first song. Her heart fluttered when she heard an beautiful song. Regina walked to the middle row but she was in black spot where Emma couldn't see her at all. She sat down and heard another song – "Stay". She knew that song very well since she was in her car when the song came up on her radio while she drove to Town Hall.

Emma was strumming the chords of "Stay" and sang the lyrics out. She didn't care that she was alone to sing her voice in the auditorium. She poured herself on the song. She kept playing the guitar until the last verse of "Stay".

Regina was crying on her face and waited until the song was finished. She stood up and walked to the stairs leading to on the stage with Emma. She strode toward Emma and spoke up. Emma slowly turned around and saw the only and beautiful Regina Mills standing on the stage with her. Her tears were streaking on her face when she saw her crush beside her. She couldn't believe that Regina was there and watched her playing the music.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma." Regina spoke up in her shakily voice. She fidgets her hands in front of Emma.

"Regina" Emma whispered. She was still sitting on the stool. She waited until Regina again spoke up.

"How… long did you play that song?" Regina asked. Emma was in disbelief that she was there to hear that song. She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued, "Since I was young. My foster dad and I played that song often. As long as I remember." She smiled.

"Oh I see. That's a beautiful song I heard." Regina smirked. Emma nodded.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was alone but no one comes in here except me." Emma tilted her head and glanced over at her.

"I was taking the walk from my home to the docks on the way but I heard music from here so I came in and saw you playing the music. I just was suspicious about the sounds but it was you, dear." She couldn't look at her. She turned around and walked until Emma called her name. She paused her walking and waited.

"Oh I see. That's ok. Um. Do you want to stay and listen to some music? I don't mind if you stay." Emma bent her head down and heard the footsteps coming on her way. Regina turned around and walked toward her. "I would love to stay."

"Good, take a stool from stage right behind you. Then we continue playing our music" Emma beamed. Regina looked at her and nodded.

Regina walked to the stage right to get her stool then walked back to the stage with Emma. They faced each other.

"Ok, Emma. What do you like to play?" Regina arched her eyebrow. Emma laughed.

Emma continued strumming on her guitar and Regina listened. The sound of music was spreading in the air in the auditorium. Emma asked her to sing the chorus verse. Regina sang in her voice to match with Emma's voice in melodic tones. They sang different songs until their voices are tired.

"Regina, you have a beautiful voice and why didn't you sing in the festival like last time?" Emma was curious.

"Really, dear? But thank you for your insufferable compliments." They laughed.

"Hey! I just complimented you on your beautiful voice." Emma grinned. Regina shook her head and chuckled.

"Emma, why did you pick that song?"

"What song?" Emma tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "Stay" Regina blurted out.

"Oh. It was supposed to be umm." Emma fidgets her fingers on the strings.

"To be what?, dear?" Regina waited. Emma shifted her sitting position and looked up at her. "my love song." Emma blushed at her words and looked down on her guitar. Regina reached Emma's chin to look up at her eyes.

"Oh. To who?"

"Y… you." Emma looked away and stood up. Regina was shocked but surprised at her words.

"Me? Why?" Regina gently touched Emma's shoulder and tilted her head. Emma looked back to her and nodded. "I have been avoiding you for several weeks but I don't know why. I just knew that I just like you. A lot." She rocked her leather boots.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me that?" She smirked. Emma was confused at her smirk.

"What?"

"Really, dear? I like you too." Her jaw was hitting on the floor and couldn't find words to say. Regina shook her head and chuckled.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The conversation was paused. Their eyes connected. They knew that they attracted each other and finally admitted that they liked each other. They smiled. Their bodies were closer to each other. They felt their hands to intertwine and hold longer. Emma leaned toward to see the plump red lips and Regina leaned toward to meet halfway.

The kiss was magical. The fireworks were blasting out. Their lips moved. The hands roamed on their bodies. Until they broke the kiss and leaned on their forehead. They laughed. They made their second kiss to be intense and soft. Regina poofed them back to her bedroom in the mayoral manor. They resumed to kiss and stripped their clothes off.

Emma was leading her to the bed and pushed Regina down. They laughed. Their feelings were perfect. Emma pulled her for a passionate kiss. Her tongue was begging for entrance on Regina's mouth. Their tongues were dominating each other. Regina's hands were roaming on Emma's back. Emma moaned into responding on Regina's touch.

Regina kissed on the jawline until she reached the pulse point and bit her neck with teeth. Emma yelped. Regina changed her position to be top on Emma. She chuckled and leaned in to kiss her more into a heated and passionate kiss. Her hands were roaming on Emma's hips and moved down to Emma's thighs. She pinned on Emma's legs. Her emerald eyes were darkened. Regina was like a predator on Emma.

Emma moaned loudly. Regina kissed all the way on hips to navel. Her tongue twisted on the navel and moved to the core. She looked up at Emma and got her nod. She spread Emma's legs wider and leaned in. Emma watched her head move toward her core and ran her fingers into a brunette hair and held it. She pushed her more toward her core. Regina lapped her tongue up and down on the folds and sucked the clit. Emma's smell was stronger. She hummed. She heard Emma's chant of her name and smiled. She moved her fingers into her core and pumped in and out. Emma arched her back. Regina kept pumping in and out then twisted the clit with her tongue.

Finally, Emma was cumming into Regina's mouth. Regina licked the folds to clean the juices then crawled up to kiss Emma's open-mouth. Emma tasted herself and kept roaming Regina's back until she got her turn to do Regina. Their love-making got intense until they wore out.

At 5 o'clock in the morning, they got in their arms and fell asleep under their covers. They didn't get their clothes on but they decided to stay in the bed and their smiles were on their faces.


End file.
